


A Piece of Home

by LittleEagle



Series: Valentine's Day Cake Challenge [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fade to Black, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	A Piece of Home

 It was getting dark by the time he reached the entrance, soft singing and giggles reaching him from the kitchen. He stopped short in the doorway, leaning against the frame in silence; it was good to see her and Jenny get along. Before, he was afraid that Jenny wouldn't like it here but [name] had a way to make people forget their worries. His gaze fell onto her, the smile he came to cherish now only a facade to hide the pain. He made a mistake being blunt with her but he didn't know better; he wasn't taught fancy words and snobby talk.  
 "Father!" His daughter's voice pulled him from the melancholic thoughts; the bright smile on her face compelling him to do the same. His arm went around her waist, pulling her into a light embrace; there was still some distance between them after all the years apart but their relationship improved greatly. "You're not supposed to see this." He let a low chuckle rumble in his chest; shaking his head but taking a step out of the kitchen when she lightly pushed at him.  
 "Go ahead and rest, Edward; your voyage was surely demanding." She didn't move from the oven but there was a trace of concern in her voice. Her gaze rested on his chest, not finding the strength to return his; she wasn't mad at him any longer but if she was to see the guilt reflect in his eyes, her resolve might disperse. It was easier to mind the food than their strained relationship.  
 "As the ladies wish~" His smile shifted into a smirk, backing away from the door with his hands raised in mock surrender. He was curious what got them so secretive but they were right; the weather didn't make sailing easy and he was sore all over. Sauntering to the lounge, he stretched out on the sofa; kicking up his feet over the armrest, he subjected himself to the nagging for not removing his boots.

 "So, Jennifer, what do you say?" Though she moved comfortably in the kitchen, this was her first time attempting welshcakes. She looked at the girl, biting her lip while waiting for her judgement on the pastry. It wasn't as good her mother would make but she was hopeful it wasn't horribly messed up.  
 "A close second. But," she pursed her lips, her head tilted to the side as she glanced up at [name]; rather perceptive contrary to her young age. "I doubt you only baked these to cheer me up." She had a knowing look as her eyes briefly travelled to the doorway; her lips curling into a smirk much like her father's.  
 "I don't know what you're hinting at. Edward was clear about his feelings and intentions." A light blush still dusted her cheeks; she couldn't just forget her own feelings and act if everything was like before, it wasn't something to change overnight. Though maybe she had some hidden motives even she didn't want to acknowledge.  
 She didn't dwell on it longer; snatching up the plate, she marched out of the kitchen to look for Edward. It wasn't hard to find him, it was either his bedroom or the lounge; the light snoring making it obvious once she was close by the door. She set the plate on the table before settling by his side, her fingers gently combing through the messy locks until he stirred. He looked startled for a second before slumping into the cushions again; his hand cupping her with surprising gentleness.  
 "Pics? I haven't had them in years." His eyes narrowed suspiciously but he picked up one without further comment. For a moment there was only silence and the sound of Edward munching on his third pastry; he was probably skipping his meals on his way back to the island. "What's the occasion?"  
 "Nothing....Well, I wanted to show you that this could be your _home_." She still avoided his gaze, knowing there was no way to convince him otherwise; and she couldn't quite blame him. He always meant to sail back to the motherland but with nothing to return to she hoped that he would reconsider and stay. But, after their talk a couple nights ago, it felt immature to appeal to him with something as simple as food.  
 "There might've been a time for that. But Jenny...this is not the life I worked for nor what she deserves." It was sweet how much he cared for her and his effort to make amends for the years he wasn't part of her life but it was difficult to accept. She nodded lightly to his words, pulling her head to the side when he reached out; she was already fighting to hold back tears, she didn't his pity.  
 "I understand. But know that you will always be welcome here." She forced a smile on her lips as she rose, hurrying out the nearest door before Edward could grab her. Both of them made their decisions and it would only lead to an argument.  
 "Wait, [name]!" But his plea was unanswered by her. His eyes dropped to the plate of pastries, only raising when someone else walked inside. For a moment he hoped it would be her but it was only Jenny; at first disappointed with her but it helped him to clear his head. She placed her hand on her father's shoulder, offering a reassuring squeeze; the most she was comfortable with.  
 "Talk with her. She deserves a proper farewell just like mother did." There was a twinge of accusation in her voice but there wasn't anything she could do, not anymore nor before. She returned his gaze, desperate and bitter; but he would never ask for help, he was too proud for that.  
 "And what should I say? I already decided to go home." And she didn't want to go with them; he asked already. They were both stubborn about their decisions, there was nothing more to say. He shook his head, a frown crossing his lips. "It's pointless."

 She was startled by the knock but she opened the door, not surprised to find Edward in the doorway. He took a step forward to lean against the frame; his hand curled around a half drank bottle of rum. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity but didn't invite him inside; by the looks of it, he was already past a couple bottle by himself.  
 "[Name], you're gorgeousss~" His gaze swept over her body, barely covered by the flimsy fabric of her nightgown; a rosy blush on his cheeks from the alcohol and the sight. She exhaled loudly, Edward wasn't making things any easier but she had to admit the compliment was pleasant; even if it was only due to his drunken honesty.  
 "And you're drunk. Get some sleep." She shoved at him soft enough not to push him off balance; his uncovered skin warm against her palm. His free hand grabbed onto her wrist when she hesitated to remove her hands; pulling her close until he could hold her against his chest. She frowned, the stench of the rum even stronger now that they were flush against each other.  
 "I wanna sleep with ya~" His voice was huskier and quieter than before, he was still aware of his surroundings enough to be mindful of them. His hand travelled lower from her waist, earning an indignant gasp as he squeezed. She shoved against his shoulder before he'd try more; the only result his arm wrapping around her tighter.  
 "No. You don't _want_ it, you don't want _me_." He only came to her because it was the easiest; and even only now when he was drink and didn't have anyone to return to. She tensed as his lips pressed against her neck in a sloppy kiss, his stubble tickling her skin. It was difficult to resist him when she wanted nothing more than succumb to the ever continuing kisses or fingers that traced elaborate patterns onto her body.  
 "Fuck it, I do." His grip was harsh for a moment before he relaxed, slumping onto her shoulders; both of them stumbling to keep their footing. With a dejected sigh, she gently took the bottle from him before he could hurt anyone; holding it as she dragged Edward over to the bed. "Ooh, little missy wants it too~" His eyes lit up as he realised where he was before a lustful haze fell over his features.  
 She took a swig from the bottle, coughing when it burned down her throat; the feeling passing soon enough for her to be concerned by Edward again. He tugged at her waist, guiding her to his lap before their lips met in a fervent kiss. One kiss became two, then ten; minutes turning into hours before morning came.

 She faced away from him, afraid what would happen if her gaze lingered one moment longer on the handsome face; she was weak to reject him once, a second time wouldn't be any different. The dip of the bed signed that he was awake now too; rolling over to wrap her in a hug. The kiss to her shoulder was much softer than the ones the night before; his harshness after too many drinks present in the bedroom, too.  
 "We need to talk." He sounded serious, never quite a good sign with Edward who was generally an easygoing person. She hummed to encourage him to go on, wondering what was he thinking about. "I want you to come with me. Yesterday...I could accept that as _home_. The pastries, you and Jenny having fun; even the night..." He pushed himself up, leaning over her to peer up at her face; pushing a few strands of hair away.  
 "Edward, it's not that easy. I have a life here." Glancing at him, a bitter smile played on her lips; fingers tangling in his hair as she tugged him close for a kiss. It was a mistake, her thoughts now even more scattered than before, lost in the eyes that reminded her or the sky.  
 "You can have a life with me. Me and Jenny...and pastries," he added after the growl of his stomach interrupted him. She couldn't help but giggle, planting another kiss onto his lips; though her gaze was mocking distaste for the comment. But he was right, this was something she could make her life to be in the future; the where shouldn't matter as long she had Edward by her side...and enough welshcake to feed him.  



End file.
